Death Note: BC Lemon Chapters
by xXAkira-WolfXx
Summary: So, in order to make viewing fair I decided to create a seperate part for the story, Death Note: Broken Colors. Here are the 2 or 3 short Lemon chapters that appear in it. Rated M for applied themes.
1. Chapter 1: Love Bites

Note: Yeah first one, this didn't make it into the actual story so here we are D=

I anticipated this, the warmth and security but the one thing I didn't anticipate was the aggression. But to me I knew he was an aggressive person and it turned me on more then anyone else knew. I felt his hands slide over my body, resting on my hips he pulled me in; his lips against mine, hot and needy for passion. I moaned as he then slid one hand under my shirt and caressed my stomach, slim fingers rubbed the skin and I leaned against him.  
"Come on, you can manage it." He growled and I snapped, "Yeah well how do you like it?" and then I dragged my nails across his neck, his heart pounded and I knew I had hurt him…good. I liked it though he was clearly the dominant one. One blue eye focused on me and then I felt my bra being unclasped, the thin material went limp on my skin.  
"Take it all off…" Mello said and I smirked in his ear, "'ever heard of foreplay?" He groaned and then slid his hand from my back onto my front, and then he grabbed my breast. I whimpered, "oh your cruel." I then hissed when he slowly taunted me, he kneaded it and I moaned. He kissed me once more and I gasped as he tugged on my shirt, I took it off and stood half naked in front of him. I knew he smirked because his eyes shone with indulgence.  
"Don't stare like that." I snarled and he continued teasing me, then my feet were off the ground and I lay in his bed. My hair was probably splayed out, I wouldn't have known because I was too busy trying not to cry out. He kissed my chest and then did more that should never be done…but I enjoyed it and then the zipper was being pulled down and my jeans came off magically.  
"Hurry, I'm getting impatient…" he said in my ear, then once more grabbed at my chest and stroked both. I bit my lip in frustration and slid my panties down, looking away in shame.  
"God." I hissed.  
"Don't be ashamed, it's only natural." The blonde said once more then something probed me. But not in a way I wanted…then crying out it went inside me. I heard a short intake of breath then looked up, his eyes were trained on mine but they had a soft look to them.  
"Y-you're still a virgin?" he asked almost disbelievingly. I frowned, "yeah yeah…" He grasped my chin and turned me towards him, "good…cause frankly…I am too." My eyes widened in surprise and it just didn't make much sense.  
"But how…why?" I asked forcefully, sitting up I looked at him. Mello looked away and then smiled, "bah, look I was waiting. And I'm glad I did." I shook my head, "o-oh…well…" but instead of anything he simply kissed me, his fingers slowly exploring every inch of my body. I moaned when he again caressed my chest and then groaned when he teased me far too much. Finally I managed to pull his shirt off and then roamed his chest. I pressed my head against his heart and heard the thumping, so rhythmical and calm I could have fallen asleep but instead I wanted to torture him. I kissed his collar bone and then down his chest, leaving love bites though some might hurt in the morning. He grasped my hand as I went lower then let go quickly, admitting defeat. I ran a hand over his stomach; he was in such good shape it was hard to believe. He looked skinny but underneath his clothes was perfect muscle. Finally I locked his lips with mine and whispered in his ear, "Hmmm I wonder what's under here," and ran a finger once more over the laces. He tensed up slowly and then I tried to undo the laces and got them out and smiled, my hand stroked him and he moaned, whether from the sudden cold of my hands or just simply because he was trying to please me…it was good, he seemed vulnerable. In the dim light I could see the blush creep onto Mello's face. Perfection at it's finest I thought.  
"Y-you need to st-stop." He pleaded. I kept smirking and kept moving my hand up and down; no way was this too fun. I didn't stop until he was breathing harshly and he threatened to explode. I stopped and then kissed him, my hands moving back to his chest.  
"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and slowly laid down, my arms wrapped around his neck, "if it hurts, bite me…" he trailed off and I nodded once more. He positioned himself near me and then with one thrust and one slice of horrifying pain…we were done. I bite him, hard…I could feel blood well beneath my teeth and his breath hitched for a split second. I knew it must have hurt him but, right now pleasure overcame me. I gasped at the sudden fullness I felt and held on tighter. Each thrust seemed to be more powerful then the last and my whole body convulsed.  
"Oh-oh my god!" I gasped, the pleasure running through my body. I dragged my nails over the pale skin on his back; I knew I had drawn some blood because I could feel it well between my nails. The blonde's muscles contracted with the sudden pain and he moaned but continued the motions he did. We continued for several moments, my hips meeting each movement and him putting more power. Finally I could feel the heat spread through my body and suddenly I came, my whole body tensed and then I felt the exploding pleasure in my lower body. Slowly it subsided but the blonde never stopped, he continued until his own muscles contracted, they seized and I felt the tension run through him like a rapid. I came a second time as well during his and finally, as everything returned to normal, he was left towering over me. Sweat coated our bodies, making the muscles glisten lightly and then he collapsed…his form became a dead weight on my own. Mello breathed deeply and quite harshly, his breath almost coming in short gasps. My own came in quick takes; I tried my best to catch it.  
"That was amazing…" I murmured into his ear. He looked up at me, his wide blue eyes capturing my own.  
"R-really?" he managed to gasp out. I nodded my head tiredly and then my eyes became half lidded, the lust flowing out of me…  
"You were good…glad no one else had a taste before me…" I giggled. My cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment.  
"Your right, glad you got the first, now can we sleep?" he asked. I nodded once more and he curled up against me for once, I sighed in satisfaction and then noticed the bite mark on my collarbone and the many scratches and the one bite on his back and shoulder. Oh boy, I chose not to tell him about that…not yet.  
My eyes closed and soon, I drifted off to sleep…my mind finally full and satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2: Take My Hand

And that's when the clothes started coming off, slowly but surely his lips trailed from my mouth to my neck, he left needy kisses in it's place and I could feel heat coming off him. Was he

that turned on? I tried my best to push him away, my hands met his chest and I tried but he didn't budge, I felt his muscles tighten and he smirked.

"You tease me and expect nothing in return?" he said. I turned away, a smile on my face.

"Last time it was I teasing you and you didn't push away and now your teasing me..." I replied and I could feel his mouth resume it's place on my neck. He nuzzled the tender flesh and then he whispered, "that was your first time, we're done with that...this is probably going to be our last night together and you refuse me? Akira what is wrong with you?" I decided to not answer. Instead he broke away with a scowl and then kissed down to my collarbone, so close to my chest that I could feel his breath on my chest.

. A wave of pleasure exploded through me as I felt his other hand trail down my stomach, his fingertips were warm and it heated my belly. Oh god he had to stop soon! Finally he gave

up and sighed, "fine..." I suddenly I felt guilty, what was wrong with me? I was probably going to die tomorrow and I would never see him again unless Heaven existed. I pressed against

the blonde and whispered huskily, "I have denied you, that is wrong..." and then I kissed him carefully, begging forgiveness. He seemed to allow it and allowed me to tug at his shirt but

he pushed me away once more. My eyes dimmed, what was going on?

"Strip for me..." he said, only his blue eyes were seen in the impending darkness. I nodded and removed my shirt, I tossed it aside and then I got a 'good' idea. I walked toward him, his

eyes following my every move, I grasped his belt and said, "your turn..." I knew he would probably refuse but he didn't instead, with one hand he unbuckled it and smile, it was more of a

smirk though and I hated it. I narrowed my eyes and pressed against him.

"Oh, why is it so hard?" I said, a teasing note in my voice.

"What? To be with me?" he replied back.

"Not that..." I answered and a glimmer of amusement rose in his eyes. I tugged at his shirt once more and he took it off, I passed my hands along his pale chest. His well defines muscles

and such, I could hardly keep from drooling that he belonged to me, and only me. I smirked and kissed his collar bone, I could sense a shudder pass through him. I loved the effect I had

on him. And he was beautiful, sure you may think I'm just saying that but he was, Near may be wonderful to Raid but to see him like this, pale, lusty and most of all...gentle was a sight

beyond words. He was like an angel but more like a fallen one, one that had been through so much but finally found what he deserved. That was him...I smiled and stood back, he moved

forward though and I stopped him, I undid my pants and dropped them to the floor, I was left standing in lingerie...I blushed and he hugged me.

"Oh stop it, your more beautiful then anything and yet you still undermine yourself?" he tsked and I couldn't help but smile. He kissed me once more and then moved his slim fingers to my

bra, his fingers brushed the under side of my chest and I clenched my teeth in pleasure. He laughed...

"You stop it, I'm going to come before anything else." I sighed and Mello just looked at me with that smirk of his. I looked away this time, I could not bear to look at his face. Then with a

smooth move he picked me up and sat me on his lap on the bed. I could feel him beneath me and I shifted and he only groaned, slowly he undid my bra and I frowned. He just laughed, I

placed a hand on his scarred face and lifted a brow, "why is it that you still have half your clothes on?"

"Very well." and he took me off his lap to take off the rest of his clothes and then I returned to my place once more.

"Your gorgeous by the way." I whispered. His eyes narrowed on mine and I smiled, "what?"

"Why is it that I have to convince you of your beauty and you shake it off when I know it's true and you think saying something like that will convince me?" he said. I frowned once more

and answered back, "want me to tell you? You say I could have any guy but I choose you. You think that your not wonderful yet you are, eyes the color of the sky and skin as pale as

snow...Your the only thing that can please me." He sighed, something in his eyes was doubtful, I hugged him to me, my head resting on his and my mind connecting with his as well.

"Akira, I don't know if I can hold it in anymore..." Mello said and I could feel tears seep from his eyes. I wiped them away with my hands and cried as well, we might die and then

everything would fall apart, he would be gone and as would I.

"It's okay, we're going to live and we're going to stop Kira..." I whispered but I cried as well, and it didn't stop. A sob rose in his chest but I drowned it out by kissing him, we were dead I

knew it...and the worst part was that we hadn't even had time to just be together normally, it had all been just work. I finally looked at him, he sighed, "once more..." and I nodded and

with that he slid into me while we were sitting, my breath hitched in my throat and pain flashed through me, it was only our third time and it still knocked me out with the intensity. I

moaned as I went up and down, my body writhed in pleasure and I hoped with all my might that it wouldn't stop.

"Oh god!" I moaned and I had to bite his shoulder to stop myself from crying out in ecstasy. He tensed up and I could feel muscle rippling beneath my arms as I hugged him, his chest  
pressed against mine.

"You h-have- really sharp te-teeth!" he exclaimed but didn't care as I kept sliding up and down, my stomach muscles clenching until finally I came, hard as well. My body tensed with

pleasure and I threw my head back...I came crashing down on him, holding onto my love for dear life.

"That was far too quick Akira, come on, we can do more. How about a new record?" he grabbed a hold of my slim waist, he lifted me off and made me lie on the bed, he put my hands

above my head and then kissed my chest, my body wiggled under the sudden exposure and he just enjoyed it more. Finally after I came the second time from his dazzling lips, he smiled.  
"P-please...i-it's not enough...more." I gasped and he smirked.

"Of course you want more but I'm not sure if I want to go and give it to you." he said and crossed his arms as he sat up. I moaned and with half lidded eyes kissed him so fiercely that I

could feel his eyebrows raise in surprise. Finally he let me do what I wanted, I laid down and he looked into my eyes, his own blue orbs filled with sadness, pain, happiness and lust. He

entered me once more and I moaned, he breathed hard, his thrusts met by my hips. I enjoyed every minute of it and the best part was knowing that about an hour ago, Lidner had been

standing before us and now I had him on his knees begging for pleasure...but then again so was I. He accelerated his movements and I gasped, once more he kissed me, making my eyes practically roll into the back of my head.  
"More!" I growled and scratched his shoulder blades, his own nails dug into my arms and his mouth rested at my neck. He carefully kissed the tender flesh and I felt the blood rising in

that spot, oh god a hickey! I smiled and my hands moved from his shoulders to his head, they trapped themselves in his hair and I groaned. He continued thrusting and I continued

moaning and groaning and I whimpered once from him hitting a certain spot. Where had he learned this stuff I wondered but in the end I didn't care; he flipped me around so I was on my

stomach and aggressively ran his hands down my back. I felt his slim fingers hit the scar I got from a bullet, a scar I got from him biting me and a couple others I got while rough housing.

There was even one from when he pushed me against a wall; now it didn't matter as he touched each one but continued pushing inside of me, his mouth was at my ear as he rasped,

"damn your good, where did you find this stuff out?" I shook my head in dismay, and he took it as a good gesture because I could feel him smirk. He grabbed my waist once more and

pulled me up so that he sat on his knees but I rested against him, my hands on his arms and my legs splayed out. I tried to wiggle out, oh my god it must have been embarrassing to see me but I didn't care.  
"Fantasies." I gasped out and he laughed.

"W-well good for them!" he could barely control his voice while I could at least manage to say a few words without cracking. He kissed my shoulder and then finally with a final thrust I

came, it shocked me how much more powerful it had been then when it had been my first time and even my second time. This one ripped through my body and I could feel my muscles

ripple but sadly when he came, groaning with strain, his powerful body tensing with pleasure, I came a final time as well. We both fell forward, our arms around each other. I gasped in ecstasy.  
"Oh dear god...that was...oh my god." I could hardly find the words for it. He just gulped in air, his breath hitched and finally he growled out, "Lidner...will never get THAT." And I smiled...

After we caught our breathes I lay on him, my back to his chest and we both looked down at the city 22 floors beneath us. The lights were so glamorous and the people buzzed about no

matter how late it was, it was around 2:30 in the morning and we were still up, my hair messed up, my skin shone with sweat and my legs felt rubbery under the blanket. Mello's head

rested on my own and every now and then he would let out a sigh or a deep breath, but a couple times he hummed something and I begged for him to continue but he just kissed me and shushed me. We looked down now, our eyes both focused on the dazzling lights.

"Kira is down there..." he rasped, his voice broken.

"He is, he's spending his last night with Misa and then he shall die...or us." I smiled.

"We won't die though, not while we have each other and not while we have as much love as we do." he explained. I laughed silently and placed a hand on his cheek and looked up, "Raid  
and Near are probably together as well."

"Sure they are, you pervert."he said, a hint of amusement in his tone. I nodded my head and nuzzled his neck.

"They are, I know it...and they love each other just as we do..." I assured him and he grunted, I could feel the vibrations on my own skin.

"If people saw us, they would tell us that we're crazy, you know that right?" the blonde asked.

"Of course, no one would want to be us in this situation." I whispered. I lifted my hand to touch the glass, his own hand covered mine, pale and slim. Then he took it and made me open it, it looked so fragile sitting in his hand. He slid his fingers over each cranny on my palm and sighed, "I love being us in this situation..." and then he carefully dragged his fingers over my arm, my shoulder and then my neck, he stopped and looked down at me, I smiled up.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing...it's just, you look mesmerizing in this light." he said in awe, his eyes shining in the dim night light as well. I could see the scarred side of his face glow against the window and I

saw my own scar from the fight I got into glow as well. They were on opposite sides and when we looked in the glass it was as if we were connected. Our faces melded and as we both smiled I realized, we were alike in so many ways. Even when we smiled, it came out more as a smirk then anything and when we were angry our eyes narrowed and it seemed that a dark aura passed through everything around us.

"Matt said it was like dating ourselves...he's right you know." I said, my lips twitching at the corners.

"Yeah but he's stupid, I mean I am amazing and anybody would want to be with me but I'm glad it's you more." and he shifted beneath me. I moved too, our eyes wandered back to the city and I felt my eyes close. It reminded me of the song 'Take My Hand' by Simple Plan so I started humming it. The tune resting in my chest and then finally being produced from my mouth. It fit so well I realized. I heard Mello whisper in my ear, as soft as anything, "take my hand tonight, let's not think about tomorrow..."

And then we fell asleep, the city still blazing beneath us but we didn't care, we would live or we would die but we would always and forever...love.


End file.
